Lucy's gone? rewritten
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: Meet Lucy, a broke girl in need of rent money. Now meet Natsu a big mouth dragon slayer, the promblem of Lucy's money issues. What do you get when Natsu accidentally calls Lucy weak, and a prideful princess, Lucy? A "dead Lucy". I'm taking request for this story :).
1. The missing Lucy!

**:D **

Lucy elbow supported her face as she sighed. Her rent this month was soon to be due and she need to go on a mission. The usual team except Natsu and Happy were on a job and probably wouldn't be back before Lucy's rent was due. Lucy really needed to go on a job, the problem was Natsu would probably want to go as well...and he destroyed everything on a mission! They had to do a ton of jobs to pay her rent because some people cough* Erza, Gray, Natsu* took things to far and would end up destroying half a town! Lucy was tired of it. Lucy just had to break it to him gently.

Lucy walked to the request board and searched for a job, but she didn't really get far because Natsu's voice interrupted her searching.

"Hey Lucy what are you doing?" Natsu voice asked.

"I decided to go on a job...alone." Lucy finished hesitantly.

"Why?" confusion obvious.

"Because I need money for rent." Lucy answered.

"Why didn't you just ask me to go with you? We could've gone with you." he pointed at happy and himself.

Lucy sighed, "No Natsu, we couldn't. You, Gray, and Erza destroy everything on missions, so much it's not funny! Do you know how many little jobs we have to do so I can pay my rent? A lot! I'm tired of it."

"But Lucy you can't go alone! Especially ona mission that needs fighting skills..." Natsu protested.

"What is that supposed to mean Natsu?" Lucy glared at him.

"Look Lucy, you're not the best fighter. All you do is "Lucy kick". You have your spirits fight for you." Natsu sighed.

The guild became silent as they watched at Lucy and Natsu.

"Are you calling me week." Lucy looked down to the floor.

"No Lucy I'm-" Natsuu was interrupted.

"You are calling me weak! You Dragneel, I can finish a mission that needs fighig skill just as much as you can!" Lucy growled.

"Look Lucy-" Natsu tried.

"Don't "look Lucy" me! I'll show you Natsu!" Lucy sey her keys and her whip on the table.

She stomped to the request board, took a random request assignments without looking at it and stomped out.

As she walked to the train station she look at her mission.

"Defeat a group of bandits." Lucy whispered.

_Well that shouldn't be too hard. _She thought.

Oh how wrong Lucy Heartfillia was.

Three months had past and there was no sign of Lucy Heartfillia. To say Natsu was not worried about Lucy was a lie. Natsu figured the mission couldn't be that hard. But then again, Lucy had no fighting experience, so it could be hard to her. You would have thought her daddy would let his pretty princess daughter take martial arts!

At the moment Natsu was fidgeting in his seat. Head over heels worried about Lucy. Natsu had a really bad feeling. Was it because he hadn't seen Lucy for three months? Or that she took a mission without some sort of protection? Who knows, ether way to say Natsu was worried was an understatement. Natsu got up from his seat and started to walk back and forth. Mirajane was cleaning the counters, Erza adn Gray went on a S-class mission at least nine weeks ago so they were unavailable, Juvia was too busy morning about Gray not being there, and there was no way Natsu would put his pride on the line to ask Gajeel to come with him to look for Lucy. Wendy was on a mission with Carla and happy, Cana was drunk so she was a no, and Elfman and Lisanna were also on a mission. The lighing tribe were nowhere to be seen at the moment, not that Natsu would ask them. Well, he was pretty desperate at the moment.

Natsu tried to busy himself many times with going on requests, making everybody laugh with happy and his dance, picking fights, even cleaning and reading! But nothing could distract him. He still went on missions here and there to help pay for Lucy's rent. Hoping it could be an apology gift. He didn't mean to call her weak. It's not that he really meanti it that way. But there really was no other word for someone who hides behind their spirits and has no real fighting skills. Yeah he knew his big mouth would get him in trouble one day, but he was not prepared for this! Okay Natsu Dragnnel was never one to prepare. Preparing meant strategy, and strategy meant waiting. And Natsu Draneel could not wait! Why would he wait in a battle when he could just fight and to his mind, that was better than any strategy.

Of course at the moment, Natsu was desperate enough to think of a strategy at the moment to help him calm down! He couldn't take any of this!

"Think, think, think!" he creid to himself.

"Natsu, please stop pacing around, your burning the floor." Mira pleaded.

Natsu hadn't noticed he was still pacing, not to mention his flames lingering out and burning the floor.

"Sorry Mira. It's just hard to be calm. I've tried everything to stay calm, but it's really hard. I even tried Reading! Nothing seems to keep my mind away from her, or my worries." Natsu sighed as he sat down on a stool

"What should I do Mira?" his eyes pleaded as he looked at her.

"Look Natsu, we all are worried about her, but what comrades would we be if he didn't support her. Sadly at the moment, we cannot do anything about it, but what we can do is believe in her!" Mira gave a slight smile.

He looked back to see the rest of the Fairy Tail members smiling as well.

"I guess.." he sighed.

For the moment he was in a better mood, not really a good mood, but way better before Mira gave him a pep talk.

to be continued...


	2. Are you really there, Lucy?

Again, Natsu was worried about Lucy, again! She has been gone for three months and two weeks. Gray and Erza were still on their mission and everybody was busy on requests.

"Natsu I know your worried, but you have to be patient." Canna spoke with a soft voice.

"How can I?" Natsu growled.

"Look, Lucy is okay. She's probably still mad at you." Cana soothed Natsu.

"I don't know, Cana. Do you really think she's still mad at me." Natsu looked at her with hope.

"Yes." Cana smiled, "Natsu, why don't you go on a mission, after all Lucy need to have her rent paid after all."

"Your right. Okay, I'm fired up!" Natsu's fist connected with his palm.

Cana smiled as she took a sip of her beer and leaned back. Natsu walked to the mission board and scanned the requets.

"Here's one, "Strange activity in Maron forest, need a mage to stop the activity." Natu read, "Sounds easy. Mira, I'll take this one! It's also enough to pay Lucy's rent."

Mira stamped the mission request and wished him good luck. Natsu dreaded walking to the train station, but brighten up when he realized he could just walk to the town. So that exactly what he did. It took three days, but he finally made it. When he hot there, he immediately searched for the city hall.

"Man, this place is a ghost town." Natsu whispered to himself and he noted that there was nobody around.

Finally, Natsu saw city hall. A swish of blonde attracted his vision.

"Lucy!" he turned around.

Nothing.

"What was that?" Natsu asked himself.

He shrugged and walked into city hall. It took onlt ten minutes for him and the mayor to talk. The mayor warned him many times, but Natsu reassured him that he would be okay, after all he was a mage from Fairy Tail. The mayor reluctly told him where Maron forest was and Natsu took off.

To say the forest wasn't creepy, was a lie. Natsu sense stold him that he would regret taking this mission, and although Natsu wanted despretly to leave and go back to Fairy Tail, but Lucy's rent movtivated him to take another step.

_"Natsu." _a voice whispered.

Natsu turned around so fast that his neck almost snapped. He was on high alert.

_"Why Natsu?" _the voice cried.

Natsu's eyes widened as he reconzied the voice.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried.

Fog poured out of nowehre and it was mixing up his sentence. Natsu eyes finally rested onanarea with a figure standing there.

_"It's all you fault. It's your fault I'm dead Natsu." _the voice wailed again.

The tigure turned and "Lucy" stood there. Her eyes gleamed.

_"Why Natsu?" _the thing asked.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I'm so sorry." Natsu cried.

Flashed of Lucy mesmorized Natsu.

"Natsu." a smiling Lucy flashed through Natsu's mind.

"Natsu!" an angered Lucy flashed through Natsu's mind.

"Natsu!" a scared and frightened Lucy flashed through Natsu's mind.

He could feel his heart pound.

"Lucy...I'm so sorry." Natsu cried.

Suddenly the sorrundings changed. Lucy's giggles brought out Natsu out of his train of thoughts. Natsu survied it as a giant room with only a candle, but it looked so faded because of the distance where it was.

"It's been a while Natsu." Lucy giggled.

"Luce, where have you been! We've all thought you were dead!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Don't think I'm still pissed at you for calling me weak." Lucy hissed.

"Look I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu apolzied, guilt eating at him.

"If fine Natsu, I'm just joking with you!" Lucy smiled.

"Are you really Lucy? Are you really here? Where have you been?" Natsu asked.

"What kind of first question is that? Of corse I'm Lucy! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Yes I'm really here. As to where have I been, I've been simply here. After my mission I decided to travel here for some sightseeing, also for some writing inspiration and to calm down. " Lucy explained.

"It's been a long time, Lucy." Natsu whispered.

"Yes it has been, Natsu. You know I missed you and the others. How have they been?" Lucy confessed.

"They've been worried, so much, they've been busing themselves to try not to worry about you! Man, Mira and Canna had to convince me to leave the guild to stop burning the floor baords." Natsu scratched his head.

"Mira? Whose Mira?" Lucy tilted her head.

Natsu felt his body tense,"You don't remember who Mira is?"

"Wait, now I remember. Sorry my memories a little crazy." Lucy laughed nervously.

"Oh. Well I guess we don't forget peoplesometimes." Natsu shrugged, "By the way, Luce, how did your mission go?"

"Oh it went fine. Unfortunately I had already spent the reward money." Lucy sighed.

"I see. That's a bummer. I actually went on this mission to pay your rent, so no worries." Natsu smiled.

"Thanks Natsu. Hey! I have an idea, let's spar." Lucy smiled.

"Really? But you don't have your keys." Just as he finished that sentence, he desperately dogged as some sort of energy or light fired at him.

Lucy smirked, "Who said I needed my keys?"

Natsu stared at her with shock.

"How did you?" Natsu was at a loss for words.

"Pretty neat, huh? I pick this up, I've been meaning to learn a new magic, you know, just encase I leave my keys behind." Lucy's grinned widen as she tilt her head down, but her eyes narrowed and she spoke with a dark voice.

Natsu noted that Lucy...seemed different. It was like she was a total different person!

"What was that?!" Natsu exclaimed, he'd be pretty impress if he didn't have a bad feeling.

"It a ball of magic energy," Lucy had an insane look in her eyes,"The more you digest Lacrima, the more powerful the ball of energy gets."

Lucy laughed.

There was defiantly something wrong with her. Natsu tensed.

"Luce, are you okay? You seem different." Natsu noted meekly.

Lucy rose a brow.

"I've just gotten stronger." With that and another smirk she lunched herself and Natsu, fist aiming towards his stomach.

**TBC...**

**Happy Halloween!**


End file.
